1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data content and more specifically to generating an emotional representation of received data content based on a predicted emotional reaction by a user to the received data content.
2. Description of the Related Art
We live in an age of massive amounts of data where emails, text messages, updates, news stories, advertisements, social media postings, and the like bombard us all the time with information. As we receive all of this information, we respond to a lot of it emotionally. Sometimes the emotional reactions are clear and easy to predict, such as, for example, when receiving information that a family member is sick, we are concerned, worried, stressed, sad, et cetera. Other times the emotional reactions are more subtle, such as, for example, when receiving news stories, advertisements, and the like, we may be emotionally manipulated into feeling angry about a particular news story, bad about ourselves because we don't own a particular advertised product, and so on.